Black In Heart As Well
by AtrumMaximus
Summary: The real reason Severus Snape hates Sirius Black, and why Sirius Black cannot bear the sight of Severus Snape. Giving into temptation is often the wrong thing to do if you want to stay untainted. Slash, dubcon, bloodplay rated NC17.


**Warnings:**

Slash, dub/non-con, humiliation, knifeplay, BDSM, whipping, object penetration, bloodplay

**Disclaimer:**

Don't own, don't even want to. Might borrow for a while if given the chance though.

**Summary:**

The real reason Severus Snape hates Sirius Black, and why Sirius Black cannot bear the sight of Severus Snape. Giving into temptation is often the wrong thing to do if you want to stay untainted.

**A/N:**

This is a gift-fic for NeuroticNerd! She was my 100th reviewer for BGE, so of course I told her to request a fic from me. Luckily her mind turned out almost as twisted as my own, and I got the chance to play around. Enjoy everyone! The next BGE chap will be out before the month is.

**Prompt:**

"I think Sirius/Snape, Marauder Era, Sirius being all bully and, well, you can make him as nasty as you like... ^^ But then love conquers everything (no, just kidding)... But slash anyway, in that pairing, at that time. I thought about kinks, and "cutting" sounds good. Do what you want with it!"

And Black by Soul Too

**By AtrumMaximus**

The snake is looking at him again.

The Marauders are hanging out at the table, goofing around. Sirius is just about to do his Jillian Jiggletoe impression one more time, when he notices the slimy little slytherin sitting by himself over at the slytherin table. Most of the students have left by now, off to do the nights homework. Only some third years and their group of seventh years - the Marauders, Longbottom, Evans and Prewett - are left at the gryffindor table.

And there Snivellus is, sitting by himself, those black eyes staring right at him.

Sirius is going mad.

All year has been different. One would think that the slimy snake would have learned his lesson these past six years, but no. He's been watching Sirius intently when he thinks no one sees. Sirius does see.

Maybe it's time to teach the snake to keep his eyes to himself and his huge nose out of other people's business.

Sirius isn't obnoxious, he knows he is gorgeous. Every Black is, and he has the best of the bloodlines' prominent features. He's had enough lads and lasses to know that he can have anyone he likes, and Snivellus isn't the first to stare. But he is the most… unexpected. Unfit.

What is he imagining? He's the ugliest and slimiest git in school, and Sirius is the most wanted. There isn't a chance.

Shouldn't be a chance.

And yet, Sirius is somewhat excited by it all. There he is, the sniveling little loser Sirius has been pushing around since forever, lusting after his own tormentor. It is… tempting.

Tempting to show Snape just what he thinks he want, and then show him how he doesn't deserve shit.

After all, everyone knows that Snivellus is just a pathetic and greasy nerd hanging at Malfoy's robes. How can he possible deserve to get it on and least of all with someone as wanted as Sirius Black?

Sirius can't help being excited at the prospect of humiliating Snape utterly. Of giving him what he wants, making him beg for it, and then destroying him. Of leaving him after, completely broken, like no mere prank could ever accomplish…

And this is why he doesn't do anything about the staring.

He is in all honesty horrified at his own wants. Ashamed.

It is one thing to fuck half the school population including the recent graduates, an act that was immoral enough to merit scolding from both Moony and Prongs, but it is another completely to do the things he has been thinking about.

Recently both of his best buddies have been laying off on Snape, probably thinking it to be the 'grown up' thing to do. What would they think if they knew what he is imagining?

The dark gaze is burning into the back of his head, and he can feel the good mood draining right out of him.

He keeps the smile on his face though, able to fake it entirely. One hasn't gotten a pureblood upbringing for nothing. The others don't suspect a thing.

They also don't suspect anything when he 10 minutes later excuses himself to 'go make his charms assignment'. They probably believe that he has left it to last minute – it fits his image.

Instead he goes wandering in the halls, brooding. He isn't sure what to do – if he says anything to Snivellus, he isn't sure he can control himself. These disgusting desires, this _want_… it is obsessive. More obsessive than Sirius remembers being with any _lovers_ in the past, and he is already known as an intense fuck. Part of his charm.

On the other hand, he can't keep ignoring it. The slimy git annoys him with his pretentiousness, and every time he sees the looks from the boy, or notices him tense when Sirius steps into the room, it _itches _inside him to teach the little snake a lesson.

It is impossible to ignore.

Merlin, he is getting hard just from thinking about it, and how disgusting is that?

Getting turned on at the thought of fucking Severus bloody Snape, the ugliest bloke in school. And not just fucking him – it is more about fucking him over, about breaking him.

Unfortunately, good and nice gryffindors don't break people for fun.

But damn it, Sirius Black does! Or at least, a very big part of him wants to.

Merlin, he needs to get laid. It might help some of the tension away. Sirius mentally goes through a list of possible one-nighters who'll take him anytime he wants to give it to them.

None of them sound interesting to him.

Maybe he'll just ask James for a nice friendly fuck before bed. Lily probably won't mind either.

He heads back to the dorm, thinking that the others will be done by now, so Prongs will be free to have some fun. It isn't as common for them to fuck anymore, since he's gone all girly with his 'eternal love' thing for Lily, and 'don't feel comfortable' with fucking someone else. Screw that.

And Moony is just too emotional for that type of shit. He only wants to fuck when it's close to the full moon, and then he only wants to top. Sirius likes to bottom occasionally, but not with a damn half crazy wolf-boy who wants to rip him apart.

…okay, maybe he likes that too sometimes.

But this time _he_ damn well wants to fuck someone, good and hard and domineering.

Sirius' thoughts are distracting him from his surroundings.

He is almost right beside the other, before he notices him. He probably would have walked right past without reacting if it hadn't been for the complete freeze the boy does the moment he catches sight of him.

Sirius stops without turning, and somehow he just _knows _that it's Snivellus, standing there staring at him as he always does these days, this time almost close enough to touch.

He also knows that they are all alone, that Snivellus isn't running and that no one will disturb them.

They are all alone.

No one will walk by.

It is silly really that they should run into each other like this on the stairs, just when Sirius is losing his inner battle. Almost like fate wants him to give in and fuck the petty little freak, right here up against the wall.

Sirius doesn't believe in fate.

His breathing is hard, and as he slowly turns to look at Snape, he can feel the anger rising. Fuck, he hates the bastard for making him feel like this.

The black eyes are wide, and he locks gaze with them immediately. He can almost feel the other trying to turn away, to run and to hide like he usually does.

Sirius doesn't let him.

No words are spoken when he takes the last step toward the bastard and grabs him. Snape gasps and stumbles, his bag dropping to the floor. Sirius' hand is at the back of his neck, tangled in his long greasy hair, squeezing his spine and the side of his throat.

Snape stops struggling. Clever boy, always was.

Sirius leads him by that harsh grip, almost dragging him by the neck to one of the classrooms on the side. He doesn't care that a classroom really isn't a good place or that they could be found or… really he just doesn't care about anything anymore.

He stops Snape inside the room and locks the door with a spell. Then, abruptly, he lets go of the other boy's neck and moves back a few steps to lean at the teacher's desk. He watches Snivellus, watches the way he fidgets, his confusion and the slow building anger. Snivellus is always angry when Sirius is involved – and it's mutual too.

Sirius stands there and revels in his disgust, in the hate and in the even darker feelings, the lust and the urge to hurt this revolting creature.

In the end Snivellus has to speak, there's nothing for it.

Sirius is already winning.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Sirius takes a deep breath. "Kneel."

Snape looks positively flabbergasted, and if he were anybody else it might be cute. Sirius just finds it annoying on this one.

"_Excuse me?"_

Sirius snarls. "You heard me, boy."

The look of disbelief doesn't leave Snivellus' face, but a strange flush spreads over it at the word 'boy'. Sirius finally leaves his place at the desk, deciding he'll need to start out rough to get his point across.

Snape takes half a step back, but doesn't move quick enough to get out his range. Sirius grabs his shoulders in bruising grip, and pushes him harshly to the floor. Snivellus goes down on one knee, trying to balance.

"I said get on your _fucking knees_!"

The rage in his voice must have made some kind of impression, because Snape doesn't protest any more. He settles himself more comfortably on his knees, his face apprehensive. Well, he has reason to be.

"So, _boy, _did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Snape looks confused, but a slight blush is coloring his sallow skin.

"You don't have to answer. I'm sure you assumed I was just that stupid. But let me tell you right now, dear little Snivellus, that I am perfectly aware of your completely inappropriate infatuation with me. You _lust _after me, your own tormentor. What a disgusting pervert."

Sirius enjoys Snape's revealing breathless gasp and his wild gaze.

"You are, aren't you? A pervert. I'm betting just kneeling in front of me has you hard. In fact…" He leans closer, not touching Snivellus but close enough to whisper. "You were hard the moment I touched you."

Snivellus is wearing an unappealing dark red blush by now, one that reaches all the way down his chest.

There's anger in his gaze too, and mortification. Both thrill Sirius. _That's right boy, fight back. Hate me, _he wants to say, but he doesn't because he's playing a game and he has to follow the rules he's made.

"You want nothing more than for me to fuck you. You want me to lick your ugly cock and pound hard into your pale arse. But aren't you forgetting something?"

Snape is desperately trying not to react, it shows. He's probably aroused by this and more than probably ashamed of that fact. He doesn't answer of course.

"I'm gorgeous. And you're the ugliest git in school. Didn't I get that point across these last few years? You're nothing. You don't deserve me even looking at you."

Snape lashes out at that, trying to stand again, trying to leave. Sirius slaps him hard, his head snapping to the side. An angry red mark forms on his cheek.

The pained sound that slips out of Snape's mouth makes Sirius' cock twitch.

"_Stay on your fucking knees!"_

Snivellus is down again, his face turned up at Sirius, incredulousness and pain shining out of his features. Sirius sneers at him. "Bet you liked that too, you fucker." He nudges his boot in between Snape's legs, and before the other has the presence of mind to pull back, he feels out the crotch. Sure enough, there is a noticeable bulge in Snivellus' dirty pants. He raises an eyebrow at the humiliated boy.

"Thought so. Well, I guess this is your lucky day. I'm giving you what you want, aren't I?"

Carelessly he casts a spell at Snape, banishing his clothes. Snape yelps. His wand is gone with the clothes, the last chance of resistance lost. Sirius smirks.

"Where is my wand?" Snape's voice is filled with a kind of desperation, and he's trying to cover himself with his hands. Pathetic.

"Somewhere only I know. You'll get it back if I decide you've deserved it. So be a good boy."

Sirius looks at Snivellus considering and then he slaps him again, hard. The now naked boy is thrown to the side, off his knees, and Sirius watches hungrily as Snape's erection, which had been faltering, grows to full proportions again.

He chuckles.

"It seems you really are a slut for pain. I can work with that."

He grabs Snape's hair and twists his hand into it enough to pull him to his feet by it. The boy moans in pain and tries to make him let go, but Sirius drags him to the teacher's desk and throws him over it, only letting go when Snape is bent over completely.

"So, Snivellus, my little snake, you might think I'm about to fuck you here. But you'd be wrong. You see, I find you way to revolting to actually _touch_, so instead I'm going use a bit of wandwork. Since I know you like pain so much I'm sure you will enjoy this."

Snape tenses and Sirius can almost see how much he wants to fight and spit and regain his pride. It's priceless. What's even better is that he's incapable of doing it because of Sirius - that it is Sirius that has robbed him of his pride in the first place. The sight of Snape kneeling in front of him… It's far too late to stop. He'll think about the consequences later.

Taking a deep breath Sirius prepares himself. He hasn't used this particular spell since he was nine and his house tutor was preparing him for the dark arts.

"_Uerbera Poena."_

He says the spell in a whisper. His wand glows red for a moment letting him know it worked.

He stares at Snape's unblemished white arse displayed before him and wonders for a moment if it's really alright what he's about to do, but then it doesn't matter. He flicks the wand.

Snivellus' startled cry is louder than the crack of the 'whip'.

The first red mark shines across the pale skin now and Sirius can feel his breathing speed up. He flicks the wand again. And again. And again.

It's the real danger of the spell actually; the ease with which you can keep going. It's so easy to just flick the wand one more time.

Snape is bleeding now. Just a little from where two of the welts cross each other. It looks beautiful running down his thigh. In fact his backside looks decidedly delectable when you add a little color…

He's sobbing too, Sirius realizes with a start. He hadn't even noticed.

He counts the welts. 11. Funny he didn't remember doing it _that _many times. Perhaps he should stop now.

With a 'Finite' his wand is returned to normal. He pockets it. Snivellus lies slack over the desk, but tenses a bit again when Sirius touches the welts on his arse. He traces a few, but keeps returning to the places where it bleeds. He wants to lick it but won't allow himself to do it. Just think – licking the greasy bastard's arse. No fucking way.

He admires the blood on his fingers, but still won't give in and taste it. Then he gets a brilliant idea. He grabs Snape's hair again, wrenching his head up.

"Lick," he says and holds the bloodied fingers in front of the boy. Snape's face is filled with disgust but he complies after a warning tug on his hair. His tongue inches out to taste the blood dribbling down Sirius' fingers. Sirius tries not to moan at the sight.

He lets the feel of the wet tongue consume him for a minute, then forces his fingers all the way into Snape's mouth. He hits the roof of the mouth and Snape gives a surprised gagging sound, but does nothing to really stop Sirius. Doesn't clamp down on the fingers like he could, but Sirius nonetheless tightens his grip on the greasy hair. He massages the warm slimy tongue and imagines what it would be like to feel those throat muscles on his cock instead of just his fingers.

Then he pulls them out and disdainfully wipes them on Snape's back. They leave a wet trail, and Snape gives a weird whimper.

Maybe he likes humiliation too.

Sirius ponders for a moment what to do next, then decides to continue the whole 'too ugly to touch' thing for a bit.

He kicks Snape's legs apart harshly, making the boy lose his balance. He clings to the desk.

"Spread the cheeks." Sirius commands. Snape sends him an incredulous stare and is clearly not planning to comply, which only serves to make Sirius more annoyed with the little bitch. He press two fingers with long nails into the welts, making it bleed again after it just stopped. Snape cries out desperately, trying to squirm away, but Sirius digs into the skin harshly. "I said…" Another vicious stab. "Spread the cheeks."

The little coward hesitantly reaches behind himself to expose his arsehole. He rests his forehead on the desk, his eyes squeezed closed in humiliation. Sirius loves it.

The little pucker is tight and slightly hairy. Sirius wrinkles his nose. But of course, who would Snivellus have to clean up for?

He summons the wand he banished before, Snape's wand. The boy moves unconsciously when he spots it, but he doesn't change position. Sirius gives him a smirk.

Then he lowers the wand down out of Snape's sight, but very much still in his. The tip of the wand traces the edges of that dark hole, and it twitches in shock. He circles it, listening to the outraged sounds coming from Snape. How precious.

"Don't make such a fuss, you slimy little slut. You love it; don't you think I can see that from here? It's your own wand. And this is all it's good for." He pushes the tip of the wand in, testing the muscle clamping down. There isn't much give, and Snape whimpers. Ohh… A virgin.

He resists the urge to giggle.

Instead he decides to be nice for once and give Snape the chance to get some lubrication here. He reaches lower with the wand, having to crouch down a little behind Snape to get into the cock laying trapped between Snape's body and the desk. It's leaking cum all over the place and Sirius dips the wand into the liquid, carelessly bumping the cock too.

Snape moans loudly. What a whore.

When he deems the wood sufficiently wet, he unceremoniously slams it into Snape's arse. It goes in about two inches at the first 'thrust'. Snape gives a howl that could be a werewolf worthy, and Sirius knows what he's talking about.

It's beautiful.

He doesn't wait it out till Snape relaxes, but starts fucking the little git's arse hard. He's propelling the wood in and out, watching the pucker twitch and tense with his movements. It's fucking intense. Snape is whimpering and moaning, and Sirius spots some of the pre-cum trickling down over the edge of the desk, dribbling to the floor. Damn, he's actually hot for it, the little cunt.

Sirius' own cock is straining against the confinement of his trousers, and he's sure it's soaked the front of them.

He wants to switch places with the wand. He wants to be thrusting into Snape's dirty little virgin hole.

He can't give in.

He changes the direction of the thrusts slightly, and knows he's hit the right spot when Snape is suddenly babbling out nonsense and begging for more. He gives a few more gratifying thrusts against it, then pulls the wand out entirely just when Snape has truly turned into a puddle of goo.

It's fun being evil.

Before Snivellus can get himself together, Sirius manhandles him roughly, turning him around on the desk, and pushing him back. Snape gives a pained sound when the welts from his whipping scrapes against the edge of the desk, but doesn't scream. But that's alright, because he'll scream again soon.

Sirius pushes him back until he's lying in the middle of the desk, his legs no longer dangling out at the end, though his feet are still hanging freely.

Snape's cock is pointing straight in the air, and what an ugly cock it is, long and thin and slightly crooked. It fits the rest of the snake.

On the front Snape looks as gaunt and unblemished as he did before Sirius whipped him, and suddenly Sirius know what he wants to do to put some color into the pale skin.

He conjures a knife.

Snape's eyes grow big and frightened behind the curtain of greasy hair. "Wha- what do you think you're doing! This whole thing is just… insane. If you touch me with that knife I'll get you kicked out of Hogwarts!" His voice breaks several times, and there's an unpleasant shrill tone to it.

Sirius slaps him to make him shut up.

"No, you won't. Because you know no one will believe you. Now shut the fuck up and enjoy."

Sirius grabs the skinny hip furthest from him, and presses it down with all his strength, to make sure Snape will hold still. Then he slowly lowers the knife to the inner edge of the hipbone standing out harshly from the shallow stomach, and traces it lightly with the tip of the knife.

Snape shudders under his fingers.

He takes a deep breath and presses down. A bead of blood slowly forms around the tip, and Snape whimpers pathetically. The blood is a startling crimson against skin, and the contrast makes the gaunt color almost pretty. Sirius keeps the same pressure on the knife, just enough to break through.

Then he cuts.

A thin red line trails along the hipbone down to the start of the bony thigh. It looks painted for a moment until blood wells up and floods over, dribbling down in thin streams. Snape is trembling.

Sirius moves to the other side, laying a symmetrical line along the other hipbone.

The he moves up, to Snape's chest, lithe and almost fragile in its sickly thinness, bones protruding clearly from the skin as Snape arches his back. Sirius rests his hand on the bones, almost gently, to signal the need for Snape to lie still.

Snape freezes immediately.

Slowly he cuts another line, following a rib. He decides that each little rib deserves its own cut. Snape is trembling underneath the knife, but not enough to disrupt the carefully set pattern of red.

Blood is dribbling down now, there's even a bit on the table, and when the last rib is decorated, Sirius gives in and licks.

He licks the knife first, but then he bows down and trails the cuts one by one. A long slow lick to each one, tasting and savoring the blood.

Snape is moaning again. The whole thing seems to have only inflamed his desire more – his erection never once faltered through it all, though it received no attention. That, somehow, makes Sirius even more aroused.

His mouth tastes of blood - salty, tangy and sweet. It's disgusting.

It's also extremely, undeniably hot.

Snape is looking at him, an unfathomable look in those black eyes, and for once there's nothing accusatory in the gaze. Both of them are panting, and suddenly the silence in the room is deafening.

Sirius' hands are trembling, he realizes as he drops the knife.

Both hands are dirty, specks of blood on them. More than specks really… The one who held the knife is almost covered entirely. He reaches out and dips it into the trickles of blood.

He paints a trail with the red liquid from Snape's chest along his stomach and down to the first cut, the original, which has already stopped bleeding.

He swipes up the rest of the liquid, soaking his hand in it. Then he closes his hand around the straining cock, standing rampant there and looking out of place among all the prettiness.

Snape gives a low groan and bucks off the table.

Sirius only gives a few tugs, but Snape seems to be close to coming. Well… The boy _is _a virgin.

Then he moves his hand down to the twitching hole beneath the sack.

Sirius finds he doesn't mind the hair and dirtiness much when he's touching it. And he knows he shouldn't, but he wants to. Touch it that is.

He promised himself this would be humiliation didn't he? Well fuck that. He already licked blood of the greasy bastard; he could as well get to screw him.

Besides, it still wouldn't be like he was having sex _with _Snivellus. It would be like…. Punishment. Yes.

He'd use Snape's body and fuck his hole, but that didn't mean he actually liked the boy.

The pucker is a little loosened from early, but not much. A wand isn't really very thick. Snape grunts in discomfort when Sirius presses two fingers in.

The blood on his hand has already dried up a bit so it doesn't function very well as lubrication. He will have to figure something out to make the fucking more comfortable for himself.

On the other hand, the concept of dry-fucking Snivellus is appealing. Making him scream once again.

Yes, that is it. And the pre-come from Sirius' own cock will probably be enough to ease the way for him.

Positioning Snape is easy. Sirius doesn't even have to take his fingers out of that tight little hole, though he has to twist a bit. It is a bit awkward, but he doesn't want to let go. Instead he moves to the side of the desk where Snape's feet are still hanging out, his arm straining to still reach Snape's not all that reachable arse. His hand, the one not occupied, grabs Snape's thigh harshly and pulls him roughly closer to the edge again. The boy's abused arse is dragged across the wooden surface once more, and Snape whimpers but doesn't protest.

Sirius, at a stroke of genius, hooks his fingers slightly in Snape's arsehole and with his thumb supporting on the outside uses that too to pull the body closer. Snape gives another louder sound at that, one somewhere in between a startled moan (probably brushed his prostate) and a strangled scream of pain. Sirius likes it very much.

At last Snape's arse is positioned at the edge of the desk. Sirius removes his fingers from the hole, which is now slightly loosened. Snape's legs goes over his shoulders, his arsehole completely exposed to Sirius. It twitches as he looks at it, and the blood on Sirius' fingers has colored it slightly. Pre-come is dribbling down from Snape's cock, and Sirius finds himself smiling.

His cock likes being liberated from the tight confinement of his trousers. Snape is looking at it, anticipation and apprehension mixing.

Sirius looks into his eyes as he thrusts in.

There's pain and exaltation swirling in the gaze and the intensity is scary as hell. Sirius feels out of his depth, but he has for a while now.

The tightness is exquisite and the friction almost hurts Sirius. He doesn't mind – he likes a bit of pain, especially when it brings with it the knowledge that Snape must be hurting ten times as much.

Snape _is _screaming again just as he had hoped, and Sirius closes his eyes, reveling in the sound. His neck is thrown back, and he can't hold back a moan. Oh dear Merlin and the sweet Morgana this is the best he's ever done.

And it's so wrong and so good and all his, is what goes through his head as he fucks Snape hard and fast and with complete abandon.

It doesn't last very long for either of them. Snape's cock is bobbing enthusiastically with every thrust, his pain mixing with pleasure, his screams switching frequency. They are screams and moans of ecstasy now, and Snape's fingers are clawing at the table, then at Sirius' shoulders. Sirius just stares at Snape's face and his cock and at the thin red cuts decorating his body.

Then he's coming, a harsh grunt slipping out past his clenched teeth. Snape isn't so subtle – he screams when he comes, his cock spurting white all over himself and some of the cum hitting Sirius as well. It's like a freaking fountain.

Sirius doesn't pull out quickly; his whole body is too sluggish. He slumps down on an elbow, resting against the desk for a minute, trying to get himself together.

Reason slowly returns.

Then he does pull his cock out, pushing Snape's legs to the side so they hang over the edge again. The boy almost falls down and has to sit up to prevent it. Sirius pointedly avoids looking at him.

He doesn't want to look at the bloody cuts or the way they're covered by white seed, he doesn't want to look at the way his own cum is oozing out of Snape's abused arsehole standing in contrast with the vivid red of the rest of the snake's behind, which he doesn't want to look at either. _He doesn't want to look at Snape._

Because if he does he might have to think about what just happened. And he certainly doesn't want that.

Silently he button up his pants, trying to regain some sort of composure. Snape isn't moving, and Sirius can feel the gaze burning into him, no longer questioning but accusing, hurt and confused. Or so he imagines. What's he supposed to do?

He's ashamed, he realizes. He feels sorry for Snape and he feels like he should apologize. And that just freaks him out more, because Snape – Snivellus – is his enemy. He doesn't deserve pity or any sort of soft feelings. If this is something to apologize for what about all the other things? Sure this is by far the worst he's done. He _rap_… Sirius cuts of the sentence in his head, wincing.

Sirius has got to get out of the room. He doesn't want to think about this right now. He doesn't want to think about it ever.

_He had promised himself he wouldn't act on all that crap!_

This is…. He's scum. Just like his parents and the rest of his fucking family. No, his entire tainted bloodline. Maybe the other gryffindors where right in first year when they were after him for being dark and pureblood. _Once a Black always a Black. _

Sirius feels like crying.

With a flick of Sirius' wand Snape's clothes is lying next to him on the table. He hands him the wand too, staring at his feet as he does it.

"You're the pathetic one."

Snape's voice cuts through the heavy silence and forces Sirius to lift his head.

All the softness and the feelings in Snape's eyes are gone. They are hard and cold and filled with disdain.

Sirius flees.

A/N

That's that :D

Uerbera Poena is latin and can be translated to 'Painful lashes' or 'Lashes of punishment'

My own spell. Feel free to steal it :)


End file.
